Sinful Sundays
by Icewhisker21
Summary: This is a Zucest Writing Challenge with seven different themes, one for each Sunday. You'll find nothing but the Fire Siblings addicting chemistry and unusual bond here. Enjoy.
1. Temptation

The full moon brightened up the dark sky, making the sand on the beach glow faintly. Zuko sat alone on the shore with his knees drawn up and his arms crossed over them. His amber gaze watched the waves crash rhythmically against the beach. The muffled soft clash of the ocean water against the sand was soothing to his ears.

This short vacation with his sister, Mai, and Ty lee had not been as relaxing as he had planned it to be. In all honesty, he hoped that it would relieve him of the stress that had been weighing him down since the gruesome knowledge that the Avatar was still alive. He had no proof that he still walked this earth but his gut told him that the young Air Bender survived Azula's deadly lightning strike and it was all thanks to the Water Bender's spirit water.

He groaned, burying his face within his arms, taking a deep breath to steady his paranoia. Should his father find out the existence of the Avatar, then he would surely give him another scar to match the one he already had or worse… end his life. Then his sister would rise as heir to the throne, ruling as Fire Lord in his place. The thought made him seethe.

His sister had always been better than him, excelling at whatever she set her mind to. She would most likely make a better ruler than he would. Maybe…it was better that way.

The shifting of sand broke through the train of thoughts that were plaguing him. The footsteps were light and precise, telling him that the person who approached was as perfect as her prodigious Fire Bending. He lifted his head up to look back at the dark water but did not bother turning his head to acknowledge her.

"Finding it hard to sleep Zuzu?" Her voice was as critical as ever but he could tell that it was feigned. Zuko could detect softness in the tone she tried to hide. He couldn't help but wonder for a brief moment if there was something dark his sister tried to keep hidden. A weakness that could be exploited from the perfection she surrounded herself with. It made him uneasy thinking that she could possibly be that fragile, breaking under the slightest pressure.

He glanced to his right as she stopped beside him, instinct making him wary "What do you want Azula?"

Silence.

Azula sat down beside him, drawing her knees up to mirror him. He turned his head to face her but she would not meet his gaze. He noticed that she still wore her outfit from the party much like himself. He took in the way her amber eyes glistened in the moon's glow as she gazed at the stars above. Her voice was just above a whisper, sounding hypnotic to his ears. "Why do you think I always want something?"

For a reason unknown to him, his heart beat a little faster. "You're telling me you don't?"

Azula smiled with amusement as she turned to look at him. The spark in those amber eyes almost made his heart stop all together and only then did he realize how close she was. The questions that burned through his mind of what was happening stopped as she reached out with her left hand to cup his face gently. He was so sure she would burn him but the touch only electrified the tension dancing between them "Are you scared of me…?"

The question caught him of guard. Was he scared of her? He searched her golden eyes wondering what was going through the thoughts she always hid so well. The power his sister wielded terrified him. Her cold confidence terrified him. The fear she controlled terrified him. If he were to be honest…yes he was scared. He was scared of what all that perfection, power, and fear could do to her. His answer solidified in his mind at the truth he never realized "I am scared for you."

Azula's fingers brushed through his hair, the gentle action making his senses heighten. He could not help the affect she was having over him even if he tried. Her eyes searched his and in them he could detect affection "Same as always Zuzu…even when you're strong, you're weak." Before he could stop her, his sister brought her face closer, gently kissing him on the cheek. He could feel the smirk on her lips and the fire burning in his blood.

He watched her stand up in silence, before she slowly approached the water. Without warning, she shed the clothing she wore until only her pale skin glowed faintly in the moonlight. Zuko's breath caught in his throat as his traitorous eyes grazed over the curves of his sibling's body. Her wavy hair shifted slightly in the warm breeze revealing her athletic frame further. For all he knew, she could just be a ghost and this was all a dream but the heat washing over his body told him it wasn't. The temptation that gripped his heart and mind made him forget of the moral boundaries that existed between them.

Azula turned her head to gaze at him and the desire they spoke of made his sense of control abandon him. Her voice was as alluring as her body "You're more than welcome to join me if you wish. The choice is yours." Without another word she dipped her toes into the gently crashing waves, her body wading deeper until the water reached her waist.

 _Damn you Azula._

Mirroring her actions he shed his clothing beside her discarded ones and made his way into the water, until he stood just a foot from her. He couldn't help the quiet anticipation that spread through him as Azula closed the space between them, her breasts brushing against his heated skin, her amber eyes daring "Do I make you nervous…?" Skillful hands glided up his chest until they wrapped around his neck allowing her to press her forehead against his. Her chest rose up and down deeply as if she were trying to tame her emotions that were always under her control. She was just as nervous as he was and that moment of vulnerability made his heart quicken.

In response Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist, never wanting this illusion of love to end "Always…" He brought his lips down to hers, kissing them softly. Azula responded passionately, pressing her body closer to his. In that moment, all their fears disappeared as they attended to each other's need. Healing wounds and hiding monsters they knew existed within their hearts. The night seemed to last forever as the two siblings lost themselves to one another not realizing that the truth they hid so well had been revealed.

After all…Ember Island reveals the true you.


	2. Punishment

This was punishment.

Azula was ninety-nine percent sure that this had been done on purpose.

The other small percent one may ask?

Her brother was an idiot.

Azula glared daggers at the metal cuff around her wrist, feeling the cold chill of it reach her bones. If it were possible to fire bend her way out of this trap without hurting herself she would. Then again chewing her own hand off at the chance for freedom was far more favorable than the embarrassment she had got caught up in with her sibling.

Getting handcuffed together had not been a part of her daily plans.

"Zuko…I am going to kill you." She growled, turning her deadly gaze to the man about half a foot away from herself. They sat on the ground glaring at one another in the family room of the palace, with furniture upturned around them. The room looked like a war zone with burn marks here and there from their bending. Obviously a fight had broken out. Like that was new.

Zuko's eyes widened in dismay, "Listen Azula, I didn't mean to handcuff ourselves together. It was an accident."

"How is _this_ " She held her left hand up to his face "an accident? Please…do enlighten me." She smiled dangerously wondering what pathetic excuse he could come up with.

"You're the one that threatened to handcuff me! What did you think I was going to do?!" Zuko's voice rose as he got in her face a little too close for her liking, "Let you?" he scoffed, yanking his right hand which pulled the metal into her skin causing her to wince. He had done that just to irritate her "As if. This is your fault!"

"I didn't expect you to be dumb enough to handcuff the other part of it to me! If you had just complied quietly we wouldn't be in this mess." Azula ignored the statement to her crimes, yanking her left arm which pulled Zuko forward to the ground. His upper body fell upon her sprawled legs so that he was lying partly on top of them. She smirked at him loving how easy it was to rile her brother up.

Zuko glared up at her, getting to his knees with his hands on either side of her "If you weren't such a bitch we could actually get along!"

"Oh and we didn't at the beach?" He recoiled a bit, his face heating up. That night still burned fresh in his mind. She knew he couldn't just forget what they had done. The comment was meant to throw him off but she had unwittingly let it affect her.

Azula still could not wrap her mind around as to the reason why she had allowed him to…kiss and touch her in a way that still kept her up in the late hours. There wasn't a second wasted when she happened to be alone with her thoughts that it persistently crossed her mind. The memory of that night on Ember Island ate at her like a parasite living underneath the skin. No matter what she tried she couldn't seem to rid herself of the toxicity that now surrounded them.

Why had she seduced him?

The answer still eluded her.

"What we did…was wrong and will never happen again." Zuko whispered harshly, trying to get his point across while also keeping what they did a secret. If their father knew of their sexual affair he would surely kill Zuko and then disown her. That was something Azula wasn't willing to risk.

Azula was silent, unable to speak for a moment. His words made her heart constrict painfully. Never would she have thought he could hurt her with just a few simple words. They shouldn't but they did. A dark instinct crawled over her, rising up in response to the source of pain "How can you be so sure?" she asked seductively.

Azula leaned forward until her nose brushed his. He flinched but stubbornly refused to move. She could feel her heart hammering loudly against her ribcage, sure that he would be able to hear it. A need came over her, desiring to be fulfilled much like it had that night. Her left hand glided over his, the small chain bounding them together rustling eerily. She swallowed nervously, fascinated by the electrical buzz between them.

Leaning her head to the right side of his face, she kissed him softly as she had that night, except this time she went further, scarring his neck with the heated touch of her lips. She paused in her action noticing the paralysis that overcame her brother. She could practically smell his confusion and fear of what she was doing to him. "Are you sure that you want to resist…?"

Zuko heaved a shuddering breath that caused goose bumps to rise along her skin sending a pleasant sensation in between her legs. His right hand pulled back sharply, the cold metal scrapping and bruising their skin. "You think that you have control over me?" He snarled, his husky voice revealing to her the desire he held back.

Azula pushed forward suddenly, lacing her left hand with his right as she pinned him to the ground beneath her. The handcuff prevented any comfortable position for either sibling but they didn't seem to care. Instead the pain heightened their lust for one another. Azula's hungry amber gaze bore into his "I know I do…and always will. You and I are bonded together in the most twisted way."

Zuko's left hand grasped her waist, pulling her down flush against his chest. She let out and audible gasp unable to prevent it as he flipped her over onto her back. He was now on top and the animal look in his eyes made her blush. "No Azula…the only thing that binds us together is blood and nothing more. That night doesn't mean anything."

"So you say…yet here we are with only a chain holding us together." Her left hand reached up to gentle caress his scarred face, her nails digging in ever so slightly. His right hand having no choice but to follow the action placed itself over hers.

Grasping her hand, he leaned down placing his lips over hers, kissing them softly. Azula savored that moment, until he pulled back, his heavy breathing mixing with her carefully timed ones. His left hand shifted above her head, until he revealed what he had finally retrieved "Found the key." Sitting back on his knees he un-cuffed them, letting the other end hang off Azula's wrist. He dropped the key beside her. Getting to his feet he glanced at her one last time with a mixture of emotions before leaving her there in the chaotic room that had been turned upside down.

Azula leaned forward with one knee drawn up and her left hand resting lazily over it. The metal cuff hit her leg soundlessly. She smirked, narrowing her eyes: The taste of his lips lingering far longer than they should have.

Maybe this punishment had been worth it after all.


	3. Weakness

It was her birthday.

There were guests from all over the Capital here to celebrate this day for their Fire Princess. There were presents piled up on two giant tables. There was a feast in her honor fit for the Earth King. Where ever she walked, eyes were always on her form begging to be recognized by the stunning beauty that she was. Young men terrified to get close even though they looked from afar. Young girls that bore jealousy in their eyes upon everything they wished to have, whispered to each other at the tables.

Princess Azula, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai and Fire Lady Ursa, wanted for nothing.

And there she walked, with her head held high. Her signature smirk speaking of the confidence she masked herself in. To anyone here, they would only see a powerful Princess loving the attention she was being given tonight.

Then why did it seem to him that she looked like the loneliest person in the ball room?

Zuko's concerned gaze watched her from across the room. He stood by Mai who was listening to Ty lee babble about the boys she had encountered this evening. He had stopped paying attention as soon as he caught sight of his sister, not that he was really listening in the first place.

He had been learning to read Azula as of late, which had never been his intention to begin with. It was as if the person he thought he knew was just an illusion painted on a pretty face. Underneath the layers of intimidation and fear there was so much more to see.

Azula walked to the edge of the room, glancing casually at the guests that surrounded her before slipping away out into the royal garden. Zuko hesitated and then placed his wine down so that he could follow her. Even though their relationship had put them at odds with one another since that fateful night, he still had the obligation of making sure she was alright. They were brother and sister after all.

Once he made it outside he stopped to look around for her. It wasn't long before he spotted her beside the pond in which he and their mother used to sit at to feed the turtle ducks. Carefully he walked closer, being sure to not disturb her.

Azula gazed into the pond, watching as her reflection shifted and wavered in moonlight. There was a tense silence until she shot azure flames into the water with an angry cry, causing Zuko to jump. Mist sprayed into the air and evaporated from the heat. Steam rose up to engulf the Princess like a coffin, ready to suffocate her at any given moment but like the water, it too dissipated until there was nothing left.

Azula straightened up before speaking "Don't you know it's rude to spy on people Zuzu?" she turned her head to glare at him, her amber eyes glowing faintly in the darkness. He felt fear run through him for a brief moment. In these shadows, his sister looked deadly, and her unspoken threat seemed real.

The mask she wore, however, was not.

Zuko sighed as he stepped out from behind the tree to face her. Forcing himself not to show how much he wanted to turn tail and run, he shoved his hands in his coat pockets. "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Azula turned around, her amber gaze flashed briefly and in that split second he saw hesitation and uncertainty. For all he knew, that could have been faked. Her voice was smooth and calculating "Why wouldn't I be? I came out here to get some fresh air. It's stifling when you have every man and woman coming over to congratulate you. Then they want to talk about your future and who you're going to marry." She scoffed "I have no time for such petty nonsense."

Zuko picked his words carefully "Talking or thinking about marriage?"

"Marriage of course," Azula snapped as she crossed her arms "It's a waste of time. I heard father was going to arrange a marriage for me but it never went through. The thought makes me laugh. If any of those cowards aren't brave enough to come and ask me to dance then they aren't worthy of my time."

"This isn't about the party is it…?" Zuko asked and for the first time in his life, Azula had nothing to say. The stern look in her eyes vanished being replaced by an insecurity he had never witnessed before in his life growing up with her.

Azula shook her head, her voice eerily quiet "There is so much more that you don't understand."

Zuko did not miss the hurt in her eyes.

Did it mean that much to her?

He spoke gently "If I'd known that's what you wanted I wouldn't have waited this long." He smiled softly as he extended his hand "Would you like to dance?"

Azula blushed furiously as she gritted her teeth "You think this is funny?"

"Not at all," He spoke genuinely, wanting to make sure that what he was offering was of mutual interests "I want to do this."

Azula hesitated before accepting his proposal with nod. Taking her hand in his, he pulled her off to the gazebo that had been recently built. He lit the torches with his bending but noticed some were manipulated to hold a blue tone instead. Turning to face her, he placed is hands around her waist while she wrapped her hands around his neck. He felt his heart rate steadily increase as he gazed into her amber eyes. He took in her raven colored hair, creamy skin, and athletic frame hugged tight by the blue kimono dress she wore. Her beauty was truly breathtaking and for a moment he felt so unworthy of her.

As they turned in a small circle to a silent tune of cricket mice, Azula blushed lightly, her eyes becoming wary "Stop gazing at me like a dumb struck rabbit."

He couldn't help but blush. He pressed his forehead against hers smiling "Can you blame me…?"

Azula let out a shaky breath "I suppose not…"

Zuko couldn't help himself as he kissed her gently, hating the weakness he had whenever she was around and as Azula pressed her lips back against his with just as much tenderness, he was sure that she felt the same way.


	4. Fever

It was late one night a few weeks after her birthday that Azula found it hard to sleep. She would constantly toss and turn where she laid in her king sized bed trying in vain to relax. She had drunk a glass of warm milk, meditated, and even went through some basic stances but nothing would relieve her of this all consuming desperation. It was a persistent heat that spread through her limbs, drawing her attention to less than appropriate desires.

She let out a heavy sigh, flipping onto her back to stare up at the canopy of her bed. Ever since that kiss with Zuko and their dance…she couldn't get him out of her head. He already occupied every inch of her consciousness whenever she had a moment to herself. Now she had THIS to deal with and it was all because of him.

Azula never usually allowed herself to feel many emotions but in this time frame where there was nobody to witness this side of her, she let the mask slip off. Instead of resisting like she had been the last hour or so, she gave into her thoughts, breaking down the wall that already had chunks removed from it. Zuko was the first thing to come to her mind naturally. She hesitated but let him through a second later.

Why did she care so much for him…?

She guessed that was the first thing to answer.

Azula thought about the person her brother was. He was hot-headed, impatient, secretive and annoying. Everything she could do without. She was tempted to shut off her mind but it kept pushing through. She thought of the way he put so much trust in her even though she had given him reasons not to. The way he looked at her with that fire in his eyes was enough to warm her cold heart. His strong arms wrapping around her body holding her close made her feel safe. The touch of his lips upon her skin sent pleasant sensations through her. Zuko was more than what she used to think: he was also kind, loving, protective, and selfless.

A memory of their night dancing under the stars sent a smile across her face. She closed her eyes, savoring the pictures that flickered through her head. Another night on a beach spread through her mind like a slowly growing fire. Her heart rate increased as she thought about the way his hands had groped her and the places a brother should never have his lips. The sheer pleasure she had felt made its way through her imagination and into reality. The heat she had been feeling before increased and kept growing the more she gave in.

Pleasant warmth made its way between her legs making her bite her lip. What would Zuko think if he knew just how much he had control over her? That kind of weakness was a dangerous one to have but it was way too addictive to stop. Her cheeks reddened at her own erotic thoughts as she imagined him sticking his fingers inside of her, dragging them in and out at random intervals until she started to breathe heavily.

On instinct, Azula's left hand traveled down her slim body and under the robe she wore. They slid a bit further reaching the lining of her black silk panties. Her fingers edged closer to where her hot wet core needed attention. She stopped suddenly, realizing what she was about to do. Opening her amber eyes, she stared at the shadows flickering on the canopy over head from the torches on her wall, listening to the deafening beat of her heart.

 _Are you that pathetic?_ She berated herself internally, hating the sensations that her body was creating just in reaction to a few memories. She didn't want to admit it but she needed him…maybe _'want'_ was a better word. Either way this feverish desire had to be relieved and there was nobody but herself to do it.

Azula hesitated for a moment before giving into her sinful thoughts. Just as Zuko had done to her, she rubbed herself gently, increasing the speed and pressure as her desire grew. A soft moan escaped past her lips as she continued, thinking how Zuko had touched her in a way that drove her insane. She could feel how wet she was and it was for her brother no less. The realization through the hazy fog of lust made her irritated but the moment was brief, for in her mind's eye he was there, caressing and whispering in her ear of how much he loved her. The sounds escaping her mouth rose in volume as her climax neared.

"Oh, _Zuko_ …"

A loud knock on her door made her jump. Her eyes opened wide in shock as she retrieved her hand. "Gods damn it…!" she hissed to herself. Sitting up, she glared at whoever was on the other side of that door, annoyed beyond belief that she had been cut short from freeing herself of this dark need within.

Getting out of her bed, she re-tied the sash tightly around her waist before closing the distance to the door. Grabbing the knob she opened it "I swear to Agni there had better be a good reason for-" She stopped her harsh words, realizing that the person who stood before her was the very same one she had been fantasizing about a only moments before. "Zuzu? What are you doing here?" She felt her once calming heart pick up speed again.

"Azula…" Zuko muttered, his fists clenching at his sides. Azula eyed him warily, picking up on how tense he was. Looking into his eyes, she could read what was unspoken. It took only a second for her to register what this was all about. "Damn it all."

Without warning, Zuko pulled her towards him by the arm, locking his lips with hers. Azula had no time to process this as he pushed her into the bedroom, closing the door. Turning her around, he pressed her body up against the wall, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Azula's eyes glazed over, not giving a damn why this was happening and only caring that it was. She responded with eagerness raking her hands through his unruly hair to hold him closer.

Zuko then kissed down her cheek, jaw line, and to her neck, sucking and biting her creamy skin. He pressed his erection into her, making her moan. Grinding her hips in response to what she needed, he grabbed her waist to hold her as close as possible, never wanting her to stop. He ceased his relentless kissing to breathe heavily, causing goose bumps to rise along her skin. "Azula I need you…right here and now. I can't get you out of my head…" His hands traveled up her body, slipping underneath her robe to grope both her breasts. He resumed his attention upon her neck to bite at her skin.

Azula could feel the heat returning and her body aching for his touch and everything he had to offer. "Going after your sister to pleasure yourself? How inappropriate…" she whispered seductively, allowing her hands to roam his muscular chest.

Zuko smirked, bringing his face up to hers. The confidence in them made her shiver "I think we both know that you want this just as badly." Not allowing for a response, he kissed her roughly, pinching her nipples between his fingers.

Azula swallowed her sounds of pleasure and instead bit his lip in response to his words. He gasped in pain as she drew blood, making him pull back. Curling her lip she sneered "Don't begin to presume what I want." She then licked the wound she had inflicted, sucking up the oozing liquid in response to her less than harsh behavior.

"Then was I wrong…?" Zuko murmured, dragging his right hand down her body to the lining of her panties. Her breath hitched, as he slid his hand further so that his fingers danced lightly above her pussy. That tantalizing sensation was too much but she refused to respond. He slid his middle and ring finger in between her already wet folds. Stroking her once he elicited a muffled moan from her before pulling his hand back to examine the secretions her body had created. "It looks like you were already way ahead of me." He looked down at her with gleaming amber eyes, licking up the mess on his fingers. "I shouldn't have expected anything less from you."

Azula felt her face heat up but didn't let it show "And you weren't…?" She reached down his pants with her left hand to grab his erection, allowing her nails to dig in slightly, loving the way his face twisted with both pain and desire. "You must have been or else you wouldn't be here." She stroked him slowly loving the groan that he couldn't hold back. Wanting to please him more, she took her hand to her mouth, coating it in saliva before resuming her work. The sleekness of her hand against his rigged cock made the experience for both of them more pleasurable. This was the first time she had actually felt her brother up and she was happily not disappointed. The action itself was turning her on even more.

"No. I guess not." Zuko growled as he locked his mouth with hers again, picking her up to which she wrapped her legs around his waist. Holding her against the wall, he ground his hips so that his erection was rubbing against her clit making her lose the control she never had to begin with. Breaking their kiss he hissed "Fact of the matter is that I can't keep myself from you anymore. I know you feel the same…" Using one hand he pulled aside the top of her robe so that her right breast showed. "Admit it." Leaning down he began to suck at her greedily.

Azula's hands held his head closer as annoyance raked through her mind at how much he could read her. No one should be able to. "There's nothing to admit, only that my brother has this sick obsession with feeling me up." She panted lightly, loving the sensations he brought.

Zuko bit her suddenly, making her yelp with both pain and pleasure. Lifting his head back in level with her he gave a wolfish grin "Don't lie to me Azula." Maneuvering so that he was holding her with one arm, he let his other hand slid back under her panties.

Azula bit her lip as he shoved his fingers within her harshly. She gasped as she felt him hook his fingers within, hitting her G-spot causing a wave of overwhelming pleasure through her body. "Yes brother!" She whimpered, feeling her dormant climax creeping back. "I need you. Please don't stop…don't leave."

"I never will." Zuko whispered before kissing her gently. Pulling his hand out so that he could hold her properly, he carried her to the bed. Never breaking their passionate kissing, he laid her down on the maroon bed sheets climbing atop her. Pulling back he gazed at his sister, loving the light flush upon her cheeks and the softness in her eyes that he rarely got to see during the day. He took in her disheveled appearance, from her raven hair spread out around her head to the robe that was nearly falling off, teasing him with partial images of her nude body below. Azula gazed back up at him with both hunger and, dare he say it, love.

Not wasting more time, he sat back on his knees to tear off his own shirt, the shadows from the torch light accentuating his toned body. Azula reached for her loosened sash, undoing it, before she slid her fingers under the fabric on her shoulders to slide it off. Zuko's eyes roamed her naked body, taking in the curves of her breasts, toned stomach, to the forbidden fruit below.

How had he resisted this long? The thought baffled him.

Azula's hands roamed over her luscious mounds, stomach, until they reached her sopping wet core below where she slid her hand in between to stroke herself. "What are you waiting for Zuzu? Not going to back down now are you?" She let out a moan as she hit her clit which sent vibrant sensations through her.

He scoffed, trying not to show how nervous she made him "I'm just admiring what every man in the Fire Nation will never get to see." With no more words spoken his mouth captured hers. The siblings wasted no time in battling for dominance, Azula having pinned him down before he flipped her over a moment later, using his weight against her. With his right hand, he grabbed her wrists to hold them above her head, while his fingers of his left teased and taunted, rubbing her clitoris until she writhed below him. The moans she tried to hold back were futile. This show of dominance turned her on even more.

"Enjoying yourself…?" She hissed, as her hips bucked on instinct, briefly hating the smug grin on his face.

"Are you…?" He plunged his fingers inside her suddenly, listening to the cry that escaped her. "I'm guessing you are." He smirked.

"Fuck off." She groaned, as her arms tried to fight off his strength so that she could over power him but it was no use.

"How bout I do this instead…?" Zuko ceased his actions to pull off the pants he had on. Carefully, he positioned his cock so that the tip brushed her heated center. The subtle touch drove him crazy.

With her arms free, Azula wrapped them around his neck to pull him closer, shuddering with anticipation of what was to come. In that moment, she realized that this was more than just a one night stand. The electricity that danced between them told her that this was something beyond comprehension and that thought made her smile genuinely. Gazing into his eyes, she took in the honest emotions that he displayed to her "Zuzu…I…" the words she wanted to say would not be spoken but they didn't need to be.

"I know Az…" He locked his lips with hers as he plunged into her. She moaned loudly, instinctively grinding her hips. Eager hands roamed each other's body, feeling what they hadn't in a long time. He pounded into her harshly but she loved every second. The sweat beading on their bodies glistened from the fire around them, making the friction even better. It didn't matter that what they were taking part in was sinful. That shared blood didn't mean anything to the siblings lost in their unusual relationship. That fine line between what was right and wrong mattered less to what was actually being felt between them. The fever that had been growing and spreading had erased any rational thought on the consequences of this action. All they cared about was each other.

Zuko's pace picked up speed, loving the tight grip and slick coating around his dick that sent waves of pleasure through him. Azula's cries below told him that she was close just as he was. He didn't dare stop to catch his breath, losing himself to the temptation he had resisted for so long.

Azula couldn't hold back anymore as the fire within over whelmed her. Reaching her climax, she screamed, the torches flaring widely around them. Zuko ground her mercilessly, making the pleasure between them intensify as they lost themselves to the addicting sensation. The fire around roared to life, chasing away the darkness that surrounded the two siblings but even that could not scare away the shadows within themselves. The intensity of heat eased as they came down from their high. Zuko couldn't support himself as he relaxed his body on top, resting his head upon her breasts.

Azula kissed his head, gliding her fingers through his sweaty hair. She processed what they did, realizing that it would have happened sooner or later. Even though Zuko had insisted that it would never happen again, even he could not resist the pull that existed towards one another. Right now, she wasn't sure of what their future held but it didn't matter. As long as she had him, she knew they could survive whatever fate they were to face.

Zuko moved to lie on his back pulling her with him so that she rested her head on his chest. Azula listened to the beating of his heart in time with hers. The sound was hypnotic, making her relax. She smiled before she reached up to kiss him, closing her eyes for a moment to savor the taste upon her lips.

Breaking their kiss, they gazed into each other's eyes. Azula caressed his face as Zuko's hand brushed through her hair, the pleasant sensation causing her eyes to glaze over. Kissing her forehead he laid her head back down continuing his attention to her. A rush of exhaustion weighed her down as she gave into the sleep her body needed. Zuko spoke quietly to her, whispering of how much he loved her and that was the last thing she heard before darkness swept over.


	5. Submission

They were locked in a duel.

Orange and blue fire clashed, the embers smoldering the ground around their feet.

Golden eyes stared each other down through the haze of heat that rose between them.

Yes, they had slept with each other.

No, it did not stop them from their competitive nature and seeking dominance.

That would never change.

Azula struck forward, blasting fire in his direction. Zuko rolled out of the way, swinging out with his left foot to send waves of flames towards her legs. Quickly, she back flipped out of the way momentarily grateful for the acrobatic lessons she had received from Ty lee. It didn't take long for her brother to get back on his feet, striking down with his right fist to send swirling twin sets of fire in her direction. Azula clenched her jaw, twirling her body with her arms out to create a shield of azure flames that surrounded her a second before his attack hit.

 _He's gotten a lot better since the last time we dueled…_ she thought grimly with brief irritation mixed with pride. _I guess I'll have to stop taking it easy on him…_

To Zuko's surprise, Azula ran towards him, quickly forming a fire like saw in her hands before sending it his way. He bent backwards as the blade of fire buzzed just a hair length past his face. The scar he had pulsated, painfully reminding him of the danger his element created. Straightening it up, he was greeted with a fire dagger a breath away from his throat and an arm snaking around his neck tightly.

This fight was over.

"Just like that…you're dead." Azula whispered in his ear seductively. He felt a shiver of fear and arousal shoot through him. Even when his life was in her hands, he still got turned on by it.

"If you submit to me like a good boy, I may let you off easy without another scar…" she smirked, bringing her lips to the back of his neck to kiss him. The touch electrified his nerves.

Zuko scoffed, knowing he was in no position to bargain "As if I would give in to you." Quick as he could, he elbowed her in the ribs while grabbing the flaming dagger, using his own bending to prevent damage. In her momentary pain, he twisted her arms towards her back, creating a flaming dagger of his own to hold against her throat. "How does it feel to know you were bested by your brother?"

Azula growled, hating herself from becoming distracted by the scent he gave off when she had kissed him. She felt his breath hot in her ear and his bare chest pressed up against her back. As much as she hated being defeated, she loved when he showed this darker side. "Now, now Zuzu…I never did say I was done playing with you yet." she purred, grinding her ass against his growing arousal. Turning her head, she kissed him on the lips, teasing him with the flick of her tongue. The cheap move proved useful as he let out a groan. She felt his grip loosen slightly and the heat from his flame die.

 _Predictable…_

Her amber eyes flashed, as she ducked out of his grasp, swinging her right leg out to knock him to the ground. Not wasting time, she straddled his waist, grasping his hair to pull his head back, while she leaned down to hold the blue dagger to his neck. The fear flitting through his eyes made her feel powerful. She grinned deviously at his weak point "You don't have any self control do you?"

Zuko's eyes blazed with anger, submitting to her will without much choice. The look on his face made her smirk. "Don't be such a sore loser Zuzu, there's always next time… _if_ you get lucky."

"You know that was a dirty trick Azula!" He snarled, hating how he had fallen so easy to that obvious ploy.

"Yes it was…but it's not my fault you fell for it now is it?" She could feel his pulsating erection pressing against her heated core. Snuffing out the flame dagger, she brushed her lips against his "Let me make it up to you." On instinct, she ground her hips, kissing him deeply.

Zuko complied, letting the frustration he felt seep away. Despite having lost to her again he couldn't help but find her infuriating superiority charming in its own way. His hands found her waist, holding her down so that the friction increased.

Azula moaned softly into his mouth, loving each time his cock rubbed against her clit. She broke contact to lay kisses down his neck, using her bending to make the sensation more pleasurable. She was rewarded with a groan deep within his throat. "Does this please you, _Prince Zuko_ …?" She continued her actions, kissing down his chest, stomach, until she was greeted with his hardened erection underneath his pants. She pulled down the fabric to mid thigh. Holding his cock, she kissed the tip, taking in only the head, sucking it teasingly.

Zuko shivered, loving how she said his name in a way that made him growl with lust. He was overwhelmed with pleasure, amazed that she would actually be willing to go so far. He reached down with his right hand to hold her head as she attended to him "Yes it does…"

Azula took him in whole, bobbing her head up and down slowly. Pressing her tongue against his cock, she sucked at him, loving the sounds that he let out. She felt powerful in making him so weak and easily moldable to her will. The sensation of control over him made her wet, but she refused to please herself until he was satisfied.

She felt him buck his hips, knowing that he was getting close. Using her left hand, she grasped his dick as she continued, stroking him up and down. The saliva from her mouth made the friction greater. The double action caused his hips to jerk up aggressively, the grasp upon her head not releasing until he was relieved. Luckily for her, she was able to keep up in time with his thrusts.

"Damn Az…" He hissed, enjoying every subtle touch. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed her. Pulling his sister towards him, he locked his mouth with hers, slipping his tongue forcefully into her mouth. Flipping her over, he pulled down her pants so that he could brush his cock teasingly against her most sensitive area, loving how wet she was. She groaned in response, the sound music to his ears "You're amazing you know that?" He hissed, driving into her slowly, taking his time to feel every detail.

"Tell me something I don't know." Azula moaned, clawing his back with her razor sharp nails, feeling the tension in her body spread like fire.

Using his hands, he unraveled the cloth around her chest. Breaking their kiss, he licked and bit her neck all the way down to her breasts, kissing each nipple before taking one into his mouth. He sucked at her greedily, while his free hand groped her other breast, loving how she arched her back in response to his attention on her.

Azula couldn't stop herself from the noises that escaped her mouth, not caring one way or another who may come across them. If it were some servant they were easily disposed of…their father, however, would be a different story. It was a good thing he had a meeting today.

Zuko ground into her faster and deeper each time, causing her to whimper "Ohhh, Zuko don't stop!" His primal need must have taken over, as each time he entered her, she felt pain shoot through her but it turned her on even more. The friction against her G-spot drove her crazy with lust. She rolled her hips in time with his, increasing the pleasure between them.

Zuko brought his mouth back to hers, kissing her hard. He couldn't hold back anymore has he reached his climax. The pain from her claws made his pleasure intensify as the blood dripped down his back. His fists clenched on either side of her head, bursts of fire escaping his grasp. His sister screamed in ecstasy, her blue flames shooting out into the air just missing his face.

As she calmed down she gazed into his amber eyes that stared back at her with longing. Reaching up she cupped his face with her right hand, smiling "Are we even now?"

Zuko laughed, brushing the loosened strands from her ponytail behind her ear "Temporarily"

"Until the next time I kick your ass…?" She smirked, flipping him over to straddle his waist but this time there was no anger from him. All she could detect was love and that realization made her heart pound. Was this love real…? She let that thought go, fearing that it wasn't but not allowing it to consume her.

"How about tomorrow?" He gave her a wolfish grin, pulling her down to lock his lips with hers, never truly getting enough "…or perhaps tonight?"

"Sounds like a date." Azula responded with a smile, submitting herself to the one weakness she would never regret having.


	6. Mother

Zuko felt exhaustion weigh him down as he walked through the halls of the palace. He remembered last night's discovery that Avatar Roku was his great grandfather: That there was good and evil at war inside himself. It would make sense he supposed…but with this knowledge he didn't know what to do with it.

A moment of doubt coursed through him of the war and its purpose. Not for the first time did he feel out of place in the palace walls. Suddenly it felt like there were eyes watching him from all sides and the feeling was unsettling.

His feet and brooding thoughts naturally brought him to his sister's room. He knew that she would be able to calm his doubts upon his place at home like she always did. When he entered her room though, she was nowhere to be found.

 _She must be training…_

Heading to the training courtyard outside is where he found her but the sight he bore witness to, made his gut clench. Azula was on her hands and knees, breathing heavily with cuts and bruises, as if she had been fighting a wild wolf tiger bare handed. He saw her body shake but she persistently stood up to face her opponent. Zuko walked out further to follow her line of sight and a familiar shiver a fear ran through him as he saw his father standing strong and menacing no more than a few feet away.

"That was pathetic!" His father's voice was less than forgiving as he started to circle her. Zuko could not read any sort of emotion coming off Azula but he could guess that one of them must be fear. He commended her for such bravery. "You have been losing your edge my daughter. Your movements are choppy and slow. That graceful blue fire of yours has lost its terrifying spark." He stopped behind her to lean his head close "Is there something you'd like to tell me…?"

Azula didn't waver, her voice as clear as day "There's nothing. I'm just having a bad day…"

"Let me make this clear now…" Ozai walked around to face her, his eyes a cold void. "Weakness will not be tolerated. Your brother is a good example of that. Yes, he may have slain the Avatar but he still has his mother's weak heart. And you, Azula, are showing just that. You're weak…just like your mother and brother."

"I'm nothing like Zuko or mother!" Azula snarled straightening her body as her golden eyes blazed.

"Then prove it…" Ozai struck forward with a fist encased with fire, aiming for her face. Azula leapt out of the way to keep distance but he just kept advancing. Each shot of fire towards him was deflected and met with a fiercer blaze of fire that swallowed hers. Azula could do nothing but be on the defensive, trying desperately to get a good opening but there were none. Ozai punched forward with fire as she stumbled in her haste, striking her in the stomach. The action brought her down to her knees again with a muffled cry of pain. "You are shameful Princess Azula…"

Azula's face could not be seen but her fist clenched and in a flash, she used her arms for momentum to swing her legs around, knocking her father down with a fierce flash of blue fire. Getting to her feet she punched forward, sending blasts of azure flames towards Ozai whom got to his feet with a smirk on his face. He blocked her efforts but there was noticeable satisfaction. Azula then conjured lightning to send it her father's way. Ozai's flashed and in turn met the electric stream with his own causing an explosion.

Zuko covered his face as smoke filled the clearing. Once it eased he searched for his sister, praying to the spirits she was alright. He found her, standing strong but panting dangerously with one eye partially closed and he noticed her legs shaking, as if they would give out but she refused to fall. He was amazed by the strength Azula had but knew that it must have taken all her willpower.

Ozai laughed and the ring made Zuko shudder. It was not a happy laugh it was one that sounded as if they had just beaten their enemy. " _Excellent_ Azula…" He walked up to place a hand on her shoulder. The grip was less than friendly "I knew you wouldn't disappoint me. I want you to keep training night and day. Next time we fight, I want to see improvement." He tilted her chin up so that she would make eye contact " _Don't_ disappoint me again." With that said he walked away back into the palace, leaving a battered and bruised Azula behind.

Azula clenched her jaw, fighting back tears as she crumbled to the ground, no longer being able to stand. She had never been pushed so far by her father and she knew it was because she wasn't focusing as she should have. Self loathing burned through her veins and her mind raced with different scenarios and ways to improve and perfect her already mastered bending. She almost had that move down but it wasn't enough…It wasn't perfect.

A silent mantra rang through her head.

 _Almost isn't good enough._

 _Almost isn't_ good _enough!_

Her claw like nails dug in her scalp, raking through the strands covered in dirt and sweat. She had to impress her father next time they fought. She would prove to him that there was no weakness in her. Nothing would stand in her way!

Except the one person that had clouded her thoughts…

"Zuko…" Azula murmured, hating the anger that overwhelmed her. Ever since the start of their secret relationship, her judgment had been clouded. She was distracted from becoming what her father wanted: the perfect heir to the throne. A hand on her back made her flinch and for a brief moment she thought her father had come back to witness this pathetic sight. When she looked up, she was met with gentle amber eyes filled with concern. Her eyes widened "Why are you here?"

"I came to look for you." Zuko took in her appearance again from the burn marks along her porcelain skin to the hint of insanity glinting in her eyes. He didn't know what to say and thought it best to keep silent. Instead he hoisted her up in his arms to carry her back to her bedroom. Her body tensed but soon relaxed as she allowed her head to rest against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

When they got back, Zuko laid her down on the bed and went to the bathroom to draw a bath for her. Azula followed his slow moving form, not sure what to say. He had never seen her train with their father before and she was sure that he found it horrifying. It was normal though. Ozai made her stronger in a way that made sense to her. Yes, the wounds hurt and ached for days but her mind stayed sharp and clear, eager to keep perfecting till he had nothing left to be disappointed about.

Even with that strong conviction she could sense the hollowness and lies within she tried to convince herself of on a daily basis.

Zuko came back to pick her up again but this time Azula refused, determined to save whatever dignity she had left. "I can walk on my own Zuzu." Standing up she winced, walking into the bathroom where Zuko closed the door behind them. She felt self conscious as she un-wrapped the chest bindings, knowing he would get to see more injuries received. She whimpered as her arms burned with excruciating pain of being over worked.

Zuko's hands were upon her in an instant "Stop being stubborn and let me help." She scoffed but let him, feeling thankful of the questioning he held back along with his consistent show of loyalty towards her. Once undressed, she lowered herself into the steaming hot water, hissing as the cuts sent sharp agony through her but relaxed as the feeling faded.

Zuko got out of his clothes, making Azula turn her head to face him "You're coming in with me?" He stepped in behind her to sit down, his strong arms encircling her in a comforting embrace. She leaned her back against him, sensing the turmoil within him and the words that he didn't dare speak. "If you have something to say to me then do it" She snapped.

"There's nothing to say." He kissed her head, allowing her scent to fill him. This was not what he imagined her relationship with Ozai to be like. It was worse than he had thought. If their roles had been reversed, then he would be receiving the same treatment. The part that made his heart twist was that he knew Azula believed this to be normal: An act of love when it was far from it and she was blind to the monster their father actually was. He wished that their mother was still here to protect them as she had a long time ago.

Azula didn't turn her head or bother fighting with him. Instead she watched as his thumb rubbed a burn mark made fresh from today's training. If their mother saw them right now to witness their relationship, she would surely stop breathing. Azula smiled, lacing her fingers with his as her heart swelled with unknown emotion. This was something Ursa would never be able to take away from her. She forced the darkness away from within and drowned herself in the light Zuko constantly displayed. She felt tears burning her eyes "I love you Zuzu…"

Zuko's arms wrapped protectively around her in response as if he would be able to save her from all the monsters that lived in the shadows of this prison. His heart broke at the future he could see unfolding for his sister and he felt that there was nothing he could do to stop it. "I love you too…" He turned her head gently to kiss her, letting the steam clear his mind and the feel of her lips distract him. He found that she welcomed the contact, sensing her desperate attempts as if she were trying to run away from an unknown force.

Losing themselves to one another…it was far easier to run away from your demons than to face them.


	7. Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

 **One more entry after this one. Prepare yourself for Feels.**

 **-Icewhisker**

* * *

The war meeting had left him cold and angry.

The thoughts that spread through his mind, contradicting the very life he lived, were traitorous.

Never before had he felt so unlike himself. The plan his father had in taking over the Earth Kingdom was inhumane. Only a monster would follow through with this without a second thought and Zuko was starting to see the horns and fangs that his father wore with pride.

Nothing bothered him more though than the way his sister supported Ozai in the Fire Nation's plan. She had not hesitated to take over Zuko's fumbling words to come up with a devious plot. Her plan to burn the Earth Kingdom to the ground opened up Zuko's eyes to the twisted person Azula was underneath. It was the dark part of herself that she hid from him on a daily basis but this time…he could see the hold Ozai had over her. The chains were too thick to break and slowly choking the life out of her, yet she was blind to it all.

This person was not his sister.

It was the monster Ozai had created her to be.

These thoughts are what made him snap at her. He had taken all his frustration out on her without so much as flinching and her amber eyes that had been full of concern one moment had filled with unconcealed rage the next.

"How could you even suggest that!?" Zuko fumed, pacing back and forth on the balcony outside his room. He had made sure that they were alone before fighting with her this time.

"You weren't coming up with anything idiot!" She glared at him while leaning against the railing, completely content with everything that had occurred "You should be grateful that I covered for you!"

"I'm not pissed about that!" He stopped suddenly to face her. He clenched his fists that were itching to release streams of fire. "I'm talking about what you said!"

"What? Burning down the Earth Kingdom?" She stared at him as if he were the crazy one. "This will be a victory for the Fire Nation. It will end this war that has been ongoing for a century! We will finally win!"

Zuko stared at her with disappointment and despair "At what cost Azula? _Thousands_ of lives will be lost! Mothers and children! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Azula narrowed her eyes that held chips of ice. He had never seen such a chilling look from her before and it was then that he could see their father in her gaze. An exact replica of who she was made to become "That's the price of war Zuko. If it has to be this way…then so be it."

Zuko felt his heart plummet, almost not believing the words she had just spoken. "Do you really not care…?"

Azula didn't break eye contact "The Fire Nation, our people…are all that matter."

Zuko didn't know what came over him but it was unwelcome. There was a giant chasm that suddenly became visible through the fog that had been surrounding them for months. A clear defining line between what was right and wrong. All he could see were the shadows that surrounded his sister and the faint light within her that just kept getting dimmer and dimmer.

Both of their fates were sealed.

"You'd better learn to toughen up Zuzu. That kind of weakness is what's going to get you killed." Azula stated, as she crossed her arms.

"What weakness! Actually caring for someone other than myself?" He snapped, beyond rationality. "That's not weakness Azula! That's strength. At least I _have_ compassion… but _you?_ All you care about is that stupid throne and any way you can get your hands on it, even if it means forgetting who you really are!" His sister never wavered before him, nor showed any signs of caring for what he said. Her stubbornness and inability to foresee her own fate only angered him further. He was scared for her and that fear took over "This path will lead to your destruction if you don't stop." More sadly he added "You're becoming nothing but a monster…"

Azula's eyes flashed with pain and instantly he felt regret for the words he had spoken. She pushed herself off the railing to stand nose to nose with him "Let me tell you something, _brother_ " she hissed "…It's better to be feared than loved." Without another word spoken, she walked away.

He stared after her in panic, loathing himself for hurting her so blindly "Azula stop!" but her retreating form didn't wait for him. He ran after, grabbing her shoulder but it was a mistake as she turned on the spot, to throw a punch at his face. The contact on his scar hurt like hell and he crumbled onto his knees, holding the left side of his face as he let out a sharp grunt of pain.

Zuko forced himself to look up at her and the look in her sharp amber gaze made him freeze. Even if he wanted to move, he couldn't and was unwilling to in the face of her fury. Both her hands were encased with azure flames that made her look other worldly. Her beauty mixed with the shadows that flickered across her face was something to behold.

Azula raised her hand as an ugly, poisonous thought to strike her brother down, rooted itself deep within her. The fear in his eyes made her heart beat faster and sent pleasant shivers down her spine. Her pain and anger were all she felt and it was easy to welcome.

When she looked deeper into the eyes of the man she loved above all else, she saw that light that had attracted her from the beginning. It called to her very much like the shadows within.

She couldn't do it.

Her love for him wouldn't allow it.

A tear streaked down her face, as she let her flames die. Without another word, she left the room, leaving Zuko on the ground, praying to Agni that she would forgive him even though the chances of that were slim "What have I done…?"


	8. Promise

It was the night before the invasion and Zuko couldn't sleep. After the fight with his sister, they had hardly spoken and perhaps that was for the best. He had come to a decision that would not only change his life but hers as well. He knew that this had to be done. There was no other choice.

Perhaps he should have just left it be.

Let it die so that it would be easier.

Except that he couldn't and he supposed after hearing the creak of his door that neither could she.

Zuko listened in tense silence as her footsteps seemed to glide over the marble floor. It was as if she wasn't really there. Maybe he had fallen asleep and was dreaming. She sat down beside him for a few moments. He then felt her hand gently cub his cheek. So tender was her touch and how deadly it could be but damn… how much he'd miss it.

Zuko opened his eyes to meet pale glowing amber. He didn't know what to expect from her at this point, having hurt her so badly with his ignorant words. Her gentle smile, however, reassured him that she was here on peaceful terms. That love in her eyes vanquished any fear or hesitation within him. "I missed you…" she whispered, rubbing her thumb along his cheek.

Zuko smiled, feeling his heart twist with pain. He took her hand in his "I missed you too." He forced himself to hold her gaze. While they held such affection he knew that they always took in every detail. Azula never stopped analyzing and reading the fear people tried to hide. He couldn't risk her finding out the truth.

Azula picked up on the shiver that ran through his body. That look of guilt was hard to miss. He had been acting weird as of late. Even though they had hardly spoken to one another, she had kept tabs on his behavior and it was no short of suspicious. She guessed he forgot how close they were and how much she could read him. "Zuzu…" she spoke gently, making sure her words were comforting "what's wrong?"

"I…" He didn't know what to say but all he could do was beg her for forgiveness "Azula…I'm sorry for what I said." He sat up against his bed frame, "You're not a monster. I was just angry… and scared." He laced his fingers with hers.

Azula tilted her head slightly "What are you scared of…?" her tone gave nothing away to what she was thinking. Something inside her screamed not to trust him but those thoughts were soon diminished. He had proven his loyalty and love to her time and time again. She trusted him to hold the heart she would never give to anyone else.

"I am scared that one day…you won't be here anymore. I am scared that I'll lose you." He spoke softly, once again seeing how their paths diverged in different directions.

Azula shook her head with faint affection at these childish fears. A scenario made up in your head that grows into a believable lie. She had had a number of those that were able to be conquered. "Dum-dum…I am not going anywhere." Her left hand slipped out of his and ran through his unruly hair, hoping that it would calm him. For some reason, she felt her throat constrict, causing her voice shake unwillingly "As long as you're here with me…I'll stay. I promise."

Zuko bit his tongue to prevent his betrayal from slipping past. Those words cut deeper than any flame dagger that could be stuck into his body. He pulled her into a kiss, glad to find that she welcomed it with hunger. It wasn't long before he had her under the covers, placing tender kisses along her body, feeling her nails dig into his skin. Azula welcomed every touch upon her body, desiring to be loved instead of feared.

Sweat, moaning, panting, fire, scars, anger, passion… demons and monsters. Everything that was exchanged between them was no secret. They knew that the other had their own darkness to face and light to tame. Their sinful lust had turned into something neither could have foreseen…a love so twisted and yet so pure. It was a connection that could not be broken…not even by Agni himself.

How ironic that they had been born in the same bloodline…and yet that didn't matter to either of them and never had from the start. Perhaps it was their insatiable thirst for something greater than themselves that had brought them together…or maybe it was fate.

Azula snuggled into his arms, taking deep breathes to calm herself down. She had not planned for this to happen but was strangely glad that it did. Her fingers lightly rubbed his chest, her amber eyes entranced by the glowing orange fire that seemed to have blue mixing in with it. She listened to her brother's heart that beat loud enough for her to hear. It was strong and reassuring that he was still with her. She hadn't admitted to it yet, but she feared losing him. She remembered their fight clearly and the dark hold of the monster that lived inside of her. Zuko was right to say what he had…it was in that moment she realized that she couldn't live without him. He kept the shadows at bay and the light within her alive. She couldn't lose him. Azula spoke up quietly "Zuzu…I need you to promise me something."

Zuko tensed beneath her, looking down at her steady gaze with his own "Anything…"

They both knew it was a lie but chose to believe the truth it hid behind.

"Promise…that you'll always be there for me. No matter how hard it may seem or how hopeless… _don't_ abandon me."

Zuko kissed her forehead, hating the secrets growing between them. "I promise Az…I love you"

Azula looked away from him and laced her fingers with his.

 _I love you too…_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you all so much for following, reviewing, and reading Sinful Sundays.**

 **This is the last entry but there will be more writing challenges in the future.**

 **Again, you guys are the best.**

 **-Icewhisker**


End file.
